The present invention relates generally to archery arrowheads, and in particular, to small game archery arrowheads.
Small game arrowheads are similar to other arrowheads in that they are designed to be secured to the tip of an archery arrow. When the arrow is shot from an archery bow, the arrowheads are the first part of the arrow/arrowhead combination that impact a target or game. Small game arrowheads generally are designed to stun and preferably immediately harvest upon impact with the small game.
Currently, there are two primary designs for small game arrowheads. First, there is the blunt head, which is shown in FIG. 1. The blunt head 2 generally includes a cylindrical portion 4, made of metal or hard rubber, and a base 6 which threads into an arrow insert 8 held by an arrow 10. The blunt head may taper so that the impact end is slightly larger than the end near the arrow. Notably, the blunt head defines no discernable cutting surface. Therefore, to harvest small game, the blunt head's function is to impart a shocking effect upon impact to stun and harvest the game.
Sometimes, the blunt head may penetrate the game to an extent, which depends on the kinetic energy imparted by the arrow to the game to provide added cutting surfaces when the blunt head penetrates the game. Indeed, some manufacturers supply a separate add-on collar. As shown in FIG. 1, the collar 3 includes fixed rearward-only facing blades 5 and fits between the blunt head 4 and the arrow 10.
A second conventional small game arrowhead is exemplified by the Judo™ small game head, which is shown in FIG. 2. The Judo™ head includes a blunt tip 7 and a base 6 which threads into the arrow 10. Between the tip and the base, separate and independent spring arms 9 are secured. Like the blunt arrowhead above, the Judo™ head defines no discernable cutting surface. Accordingly, its primary function also is to stun and harvest the game. Upon missing the game with a shot arrow/arrowhead combination, the spring arms function to “grab” grass, weeds or dirt on the ground to slow the arrow as it travels through or over these objects, and preferably, to stand the arrow at an angle so that it is readily findable by the archer.
Although the above current small game arrowhead designs provide satisfactory game stunning capabilities, they suffer several shortcomings. First, both designs rely primarily on the kinetic energy generated upon impact of the arrowhead with the game to stun the game. Many times, however, the energy is insufficient to completely immobilize the game. This can be considered inhumane.
Second, both designs are prone to loss of the arrowhead and the respective arrow. For example, upon missing a target, the blunt head easily travels through environmental structure, e.g., grass, weeds, etc., thereby becoming difficult to find. This design also can carom off hard objects, such as rocks or trees with the same result. Further, although the Judo™ head includes spring arms that grab environmental structures and make the arrow stand, after several shots from a conventional high arrow speed bow, these arms usually bend or break. Accordingly, the Judo™ head can become as difficult to find as the blunt head after several uses in the field due to failed spring arms.